Sucking At Super Mario 64 - Part 5 (TOUCHDOWN 3-POINTER!)
PBG shows just how much he sucks at Super Mario 64. Synopsis PBG needs three more stars to get to the next point of the game. He goes into Cool, Cool Mountain. He picks up the baby penguin, and heads down the mountain. PBG shows some footage of him dropping the penguin off the cliff, before accidentally flinging himself off with the penguin! He tries again. He does the same thing again! he keeps trying to take the shortcut by jumping to a lower point on the mountain, and starts singing Baby Come Back. He finds the snowman head, and reveals that he hasn't done that star in a long time. He heads down to the penguin's mother, and almost falls off again! He pretends the penguin is a football and gets a touchdown as he gives the baby back to its mother. He gets the star. PBG thinks he could get more than 1 star if he traded the baby penguin on the black market! He jumps back into the Cool, Cool Mountain level, and he decides to do the penguin race, as he has had a lot of requests for it. He decides to take the shortcut. He starts behind the penguin rather than next to it. He falls off the edge, and reaches a later section of the level. He reaches the end, and waits for the penguin to slide in. PBG gets impatient, and the penguin accuses him of cheating! He has to try again! He starts doing really well, but falls off and dies on a particular turn that he always dies on. He tries again, and gets stuck behind the penguin, and gets pushed off to his death. PBG is becoming frustrated. He swears on his YouTube channel that he will make it. He immediately falls off after saying this! The next attempt has him losing his confidence, but he does well enough to make it to the end! He gets the star! He heads to Bob-omb Battlefield, to hopefully find a quick and easy star to get three stars for this episode. He sees all the grey stars on the minimap, and decides to be thankful for this, as he has been screwing up so badly, that he needs the game to help him as much as it can. PBG says that he wouldn't show this to his own children. He hits a Goomba, losing one of his stars, before getting it back and killing the Goomba to get the third one. After he gets the fourth, he needs to climb up the hill at bit to find the Goomba with the last one. PBG hits the Goomba, which causes him to lose one of his stars over the railings, and he has to go back down again to retrieve it! He skips forward to when he gets the fifth star. He explains that people keep on asking him why he calls this series sucking at, as he seems to be doing pretty well. It didn't last very long, and the only good thing he did was as a result of screwing up already! He heads back down the mountain to get the third star. PBG now has enough stars to fight Bowser for the first time. He talks to a Toad. Category:Sucking At Category:Sucking At Super Mario 64 Category:Videos